


Одуванчик

by kotokoshka



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 18:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Лен был влюблен в Барри с шести лет и считал, что тот даже подозревает о его существовании. Или это не так?..





	Одуванчик

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Dandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816542) by [ColdSerenity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColdSerenity/pseuds/ColdSerenity). 



Лен был чертовски невезучим пареньком.  
  
Он встретил любовь всей своей жизни довольно рано, примерно лет в шесть. Теперь, одиннадцать лет спустя, он все еще чувствовал себя точно так же, как тогда, в детстве. В животе что-то трепетало, ладони становились мокрыми, лицо бесконтрольно покрывалось красными пятнами, как бы он ни пытался с этим справиться.  
  
К сожалению, его любимый даже представления о существовании Лена не имел. Зачем ему это? Лен ничем не выделялся. Всего лишь «бедный парень, живущий в трейлере». Он не отличался высокими оценками — тройки-четверки в основном, ничего примечательного. Он не занимался спортом. Не одевался модно, черт возьми, у Лена были всего лишь две пары джинсов и три футболки, которые он берег и старательно стирал. Не хватало еще, чтобы от него потом пахло. Отец Лена был полицейским, но большую часть зарплаты тратил на пиво. В общем, Лен был типичным представителем стереотипа о жителях трейлеров — бедность (есть), отец-алкоголик, который его избивает (есть), и много всего еще есть и еще раз есть. Да, Лен ничего из себя не представлял, так почему его любимый вообще должен его замечать…  
  
  
Лен сидел в школьной столовой в конце длинного стола. У него не было денег на еду. Крошечной суммы, которую отец выделял ему и сестре, с трудом хватало, чтобы накормить хотя бы Лизу. Лен всегда заставлял ее есть, а сам пил воду, ужиная только дома… ел он обычно кашу или рамен, потому что это было единственное, что мог купить отец (на большее у него просто не хватало фантазии, да и денег). Запах еды проникал в нос и заставлял желудок Лена болезненно сжиматься от голода. Наверное, ему стоило выйти на улицу, чтобы не мучиться, но нет. Он хотел сейчас быть здесь, потому что увидеть  _его_ Лен мог лишь сейчас.  
  
Единственная причина, из-за которой он так мучился… наконец-то появилась в столовой.  _Барри Аллен._  
  
Его нельзя было не любить. Барри был красивым, зеленоглазым, его яркая улыбка могла осветить весь город. Но нет, парень мечты Лена был непросто симпатичным, а круглым отличником, только его друг Циско был чуть более успешным в учебе. Звездой бега, легко бьющей рекорды. К тому же он был безумно милым. Барри любили все. Он единственный во всей школе дружил со всеми. Идеальный, во всех отношениях.  
  
Вслед за Барри в столовую вошла его подруга Айрис. Она была красивой и дружелюбной. Наверное, они с Барри составили бы милую пару, но… Айрис встречалась с Эдди, который шел по другую руку Барри. За ними следовали Сара и Пэтти, подруги Айрис. Лену Сара не нравилась, потому что она была той еще сучкой. Но Пэтти Лен и вовсе ненавидел.  
  
Несколько месяцев назад Пэтти встречалась с Барри, их отношения длились около двух месяцев, но даже такой недолгий срок был для Лена пыткой. Но после их расставания ему не стало легче — Пэтти во всеуслышание объявила, что Барри потерял с ней девственность. В тот день Лен ушел с уроков и дома расплакался чуть ли не впервые в жизни. Он понимал, что Барри ему не принадлежит и никогда с ним не будет, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Пэтти говорила об этом на уроке, при всех, из-за чего Лен не выдержал и убежал домой, сказавшись больным.  
  
Лен исподтишка наблюдал, как Барри с друзьями идут к очереди. Наверняка он будет обедать с ними. Обычно Барри предпочитал компанию Циско и Кейтлин, других своих друзей, они были не такими крутыми и не особо подходили популярному Барри, но казалось, что он с ними отлично ладит. В этом семестре Кейтлин училась и обедала в другом корпусе, так что Барри предпочитал общество Циско, но сегодня его не было. Лен на первом уроке обратил внимание на его отсутствие.  
  
Лен подпер подбородок бутылкой, из которой пил. На ней было написано «Кока-кола», но на самом деле в ней была просто вода из питьевого фонтанчика — он использовал этот прием уже давно. Закрыв глаза, Лен попытался очистить разум и не зацикливаться на урчащем желудке, но это было бесполезно из-за запаха еды. Поэтому он решил отвлечься на другие мысли. Барри,  _прекрасный Барри_. Безумие, как этот парень, который никогда не разговаривал с Леном, мог делать его таким счастливым? Даже в худшие времена, когда отец выходил из себя, кричал и швырял в Лена все подряд, его спасали мысли о Барри. Однажды Лену пришлось прятаться в своей крошечной комнате, надеясь, что орущий и матерящийся отец не будет его трогать. Он забился в угол, плакал и с болью в сердце мечтал о том, чтобы стать кем-то другим, иметь  _другую_ жизнь. Все, что ему нужно было сделать, это подумать о Барри и его улыбке, и все печали медленно начинали рассеиваться. Барри даже не догадывался, каким особенным он был для Лена и как много для него значил.  
  
У Лена была не такая уж хорошая память, видимо, из-за ударов по голове, спасибо отцу. Он не помнил лицо своей мамы, едва мог вспомнить маму Лизы. Воспоминаний о детстве было мало, но это и хорошо, они вряд ли были бы такими уж красочными. Но он отчетливо помнил один день… тот замечательный день. Ему было шесть, он гулял в парке в хорошем районе, который ему нравился. Аккуратненькие домики, как с картинки. Он очень хотел жить именно там, поэтому всегда бежал в тот парк, чтобы на короткое мгновение представить, что это его дом. Сейчас Лен уже не помнил, почему в тот день убежал туда. Может, он скучал по маме или сбежал от разъяренного отца… Неважно.  
  
Лен пришел на пустую детскую площадку и забрался на качели. Он сидел там целый час, качаясь туда-сюда, болтал ногами, вытирая слезы. А потом вдруг у него перед носом появился одуванчик. Лен удивленно поднял голову и увидел прекрасные зеленые глаза. Он растерялся и совершенно не знал, что говорить. Незнакомый мальчик протянул цветок ему. Лен помнил, как осторожно поднял руку и обхватил тонкий стебелек, стесняясь посмотреть мальчику в глаза. Но как только он смог поднять взгляд, незнакомец широко улыбнулся и сказал: «улыбнись, этот цветок для тебя». Лен помнил, как шел домой, от восторга не разбирая дороги, сжимая в руке драгоценный одуванчик.  
  
Больше он этого мальчика в парке не видел, да и вообще не видел. Встретились они только в школе. Это был первый урок, и стоило стройному парню появиться в дверях, Лен сразу же его узнал. Зеленые глаза, улыбка… это был  _он_. Но Барри его не вспомнил, наверняка он просто забыл тот день… тот  _невероятно волшебный_  день для Лена. Теперь, три года спустя, уже став намного старше и, пожалуй, умнее, Лен так ничего и не сделал — просто мечтал. Хотел смотреть на него, даже лишь секунду. К сожалению, чаще Барри появлялся всего в его снах. Лен мучился, утопал в своих грезах, но ничего с этим поделать не мог… он просто так сильно его  _лю…  
_  
— Можно я сяду здесь?  
  
Лен в ужасе вывалился из своих мыслей. Его глаза округлились, а рот позорно приоткрылся от удивления. Стоящий перед ним парень с подносом, полным еды, был не кем иным, как Барри Алленом.  
  
Барри смешно поднял брови и улыбнулся.  
  
— Ну-у-у-у-у?  
  
Мысли в голове Лена понеслись со скоростью скаковых лошадей.  _Черт, скажи хоть что-нибудь, что угодно…_  
  
— Э-э-э… да. —  _Отлично, Лен._  
  
Барри опустил поднос на стол и сел. Он улыбался, и эта красивая улыбка предназначалась Лену. Он сошел с ума? Это иллюзия? Он быстро глянул вперед — через три столика от них сидела Айрис и другие друзья Барри. Сара и Пэтти таращились на Лена. Он осознать не мог, что Барри сел с ним… ха, выкуси, Пэтти Спивот!  
  
— Ты Лен, да? — спросил Барри, запихивая в рот картошку-фри.  
  
— Да, — прошептал Лен, сглатывая слюну. Еда пахла потрясающе.  _Боже, пожалуйста, пусть у него не заурчит в животе!_  
  
— Я не хотел тебя пугать, но мой друг приболел, а я заметил, что ты один, и решил составить тебе компанию. Не люблю есть один. Все говорят, что я слишком много болтаю и действую на нервы, но я не могу с этим ничего поделать, и я делаю это прямо сейчас… — Лен это понял, серьезно, это могло напрягать, но… он заметил уже давно, что Барри всегда тарахтит, когда нервничает. Вспомнив об этом, Лен немного расслабился. Но совсем немного.  
  
Лен посмотрел Барри через плечо — Сара и Пэтти все еще смотрели в их сторону. Он вздохнул и постарался не обращать на них внимания.  
  
— Все в порядке, я просто думал, что ты сядешь с… ну, Айрис и с… ними.  
  
— Тьфу, нет, спасибо. Айрис классная, но ее тусовка… их слишком много. Они только сплетничают, а я это не люблю и стараюсь избегать по мере возможности.  
  
Лен улыбнулся ему.  
  
— Понимаю. — Может, Барри поэтому сел сюда, ему было все равно, что они будут о нем говорить.  
  
Барри подтолкнул к Лену свою тарелку.  
  
— Угощайся.  
  
Лен снова сглотнул скопившуюся слюну.  
  
— Нет, спасибо. Я знаю, ты любишь много есть. —  _Нет, Лен, в этом нет ничего странного… боже, ты придурок._  
  
Барри рассмеялся.  
  
— Не думаю, что в меня столько влезет. — Он поскреб затылок. — Ну хотя... да-а-а, я много ем. Но, честно говоря, я неуверен, что слопаю все это за один раз. Съем половину, а через час снова проголодаюсь. Поэтому у меня полный рюкзак всяких батончиков и снеков. Так что давай угощайся.  
  
Лен облизнулся и медленно подцепил одну картошину. Она была вкусной… самой вкусной, что он пробовал. Будто посланная с небес. Наверное, это голод так влиял на его мысли, но… какая разница!  
  
Барри взял пластиковый нож и разрезал чизбургер пополам.  
  
— Вот, возьми половину.  
  
— Нет, я обойдусь картошкой, правда.  
  
— Глупости! — Барри ослепительно улыбнулся и впился зубами в свою половину бургера. — Итак, чем ты любишь заниматься?  
  
Лен взял чизбургер, собираясь есть его медленно, хотя тело хотело лишь, чтобы он засунул его в рот за один раз. Он аккуратно откусил кусочек, после чего ответил:  
  
— Наверное, читать.  
  
— Наверное?  
  
— Ну да. У меня не так много книг, и я нечасто их покупаю. Но когда выдается возможность, я с удовольствием читаю.  
  
— Круто, а какой жанр любишь?  
  
Лен немного смутился, зная, что его ответ прозвучит смешно.  
  
— М-м-м… фэнтези. — Обычно именно фэнтези помогало ему забыться и не думать о своей жизни.  
  
Лицо Барри будто осветило солнце.  
  
— Правда? Я тоже! — Это Лен удивило, он не думал, что у Барри хватает времени на книги, с его-то бешеным ритмом жизни. Желудок Лена затрепетал от мысли, что у них есть что-то общее. — Что ты любишь читать?  
  
— Как я уже сказал, большого выбора у меня нет, но я читал «Властелина колец», «Истории Заколдованного Леса» мне тоже понравились и… «Гарри Поттер».  
  
— О, чувак, тебе нравится «Гарри Поттер»?  
  
Лен снова улыбнулся.  
  
— Да. Я читал его несколько лет назад. Смог, потому что мой учитель английского дал мне книги. Мне очень понравилось.  
  
— Потрясающе! Циско отказывается их читать, представляешь! Он нарочно так говорит, потому что я люблю эту историю, а он любит меня бесить. Здорово, что мне есть, с кем поговорить о Гарри Поттере! У меня есть все части, если хочешь, я могу дать тебе их прочитать еще раз!  
  
 _Книги Барри… У Лена будут книги Барри. Боже._  
  
— Я бы хотел, — сказал Лен гораздо спокойнее и тише, чем эти слова звучали у него в голове.  
  
— Хорошо, давай ты сегодня зайдешь ко мне, — предложил Барри, меланхолично жуя картошку.  
  
Лен изо всех сил старался не залиться краской. Его желудок от волнения сделал сальто. Лен увидит дом Барри. Это был лучший день в его жизни!  
  
— У меня сегодня нет практических занятий, так что после школы…  
  
— Барри! Что ты делаешь? — фыркнула Сара, демонстративно усаживаясь рядом с Барри, полностью игнорируя Лена.  
  
— Ем, — сухо ответил ей Барри. Его настроение заметно испортилось.  
  
— Ну… тебе нужна компания получше… — Сара выразительно покосилась на Лена.  
  
— У меня отличная компания, — почти возмущенно выпалил Барри.  
  
— Я просто хочу сказать, что ты должен быть осторожен, — заговорщицким тоном начала Сара, наклоняясь ближе к Барри, тем самым заставляя Лена закипеть от негодования. — Никогда не знаешь, какую болячку можно подцепить от тех, кто живет в трейлере. Может, бешенство или еще какую гадость.  
  
Лен прикусил губу. Ага, не человек, а мусор, живущий в убогом трейлере — именно этим он себя и считал. Зачем Барри сел с ним? Почему разговаривал? Боже, почему Лен был настолько глупым, почему посмел начать надеяться…  
  
Барри улыбнулся, но эта улыбка была Лену незнакомой — не яркая и жизнерадостная, а темная и зловещая. Барри наклонился ближе к Саре, и от него ощутимо повеяло холодом.  
  
— Серьезно? — спросил он с толикой ехидства в голосе. — Думаю, мне и правда стоит быть осторожным, потому что могу подцепить всякую хрень от тебя. Потому что ты спишь со всем, что движется, включая бойфренда твоей сестры. Кто знает, что у тебя там между ног завелось.  
  
Сара вытаращила глаза и возмущенно что-то прошипела. Барри продолжал сверлить ее взглядом.  
  
Шок схлынул с ее лица в мгновение ока, и Сара встала, гневно глядя на Барри.  
  
— Ну ты и мудак. Удачи тебе с этим  _мусором_.  
  
Барри проводил Сару взглядом и виновато поглядел на Лена.  
  
— Ну что, ты все еще думаешь, что я хочу сидеть с ними? — как бы в шутку спросил он.  
Лен хотел улыбнуться, но не мог. Потому что Сара была права. Кто-то столь совершенный, как Барри, не должен был садиться рядом с ним.  
  
Барри осекся, потому что заметил перемену в настроении Лена.  
  
— Эй, ты же не веришь во весь этот бред? Она просто рисуется, хочет выглядеть крутой.  
  
— Это правда. — Лен положил недоеденный бургер, потому что аппетит пропал совсем. — Тебе не стоит сидеть со мной.  
  
— Лен, посмотри на меня. — Он упрямо мотнул головой, но Барри снова позвал его. Лену пришлось встретить решительный взгляд Барри. — Я сижу с кем хочу. Ты неплохой, выглядишь довольно круто, и я с радостью стану твоим другом, если ты позволишь. Мне все равно, кто и что говорит. Большинство людей будут говорить гадости, потому что ревнуют.  
  
Барри считал его крутым и хотел быть его другом? У Лена что-то заныло в животе. Он понимал, что это чертовски плохая идея, несмотря на то, что говорил ему Барри, его репутация была важна, и Лен точно мог ее испортить. Но опять же, Лен мог действовать из своего эгоизма — он хотел приблизиться к Барри. Хотел хотя бы раз провести с ним время по-настоящему, а не во сне.  
  
— Хорошо, — кивнул он.  
  
— Ла-а-адно… где ты обычно садишься на автобус до дома?  
  
— Обычно я хожу пешком.  
  
И снова это удивленное лицо.  
  
— Ты живешь рядом с вокзалом? Это же… шесть миль!  
  
 _Он знает, где я живу?_  
  
— Примерно. Обычно я добираюсь до дома к семи. — Лен пожал плечами.  
  
— Почему? — нахмурился Барри.  
  
Лен понимал, что это довольно долгая прогулка, тем более каждый день, но он уже привык. Он возвращался домой как раз, когда его отец уходил на ночную смену. Лен всегда плелся, еле переставляя ноги, а Лиза ездила на школьном автобусе, но отсиживалась у своей подруги Шоны до половины восьмого, чтобы убедиться, что отец точно ушел.  
  
— Лучше приходить домой после семи… — небрежно сказал Лен, не вдаваясь в детали, но и не сочиняя.  
  
Барри, как ему показалось, вошел в его положение.  
  
— Хорошо, тогда ты спокойно придешь ко мне. Встретимся у входа в школу, ладно?  
  
Лен кивнул, стараясь не улыбаться.  
  
Они еще немного поболтали, Барри посоветовал Лену еще несколько книг, но потом обед все же закончился. Лен поплыл обратно в класс, его разум все еще пытался осознать, что произошло. Не говоря уже о том, что сегодня он собирается к Барри Аллену в гости!  
  


***

  
  
Когда прозвенел звонок с последнего урока, сердце Лена билось где-то в горле. Он нервно прикусил губу, чувствуя на языке металлический привкус крови. Барри правда пригласил его к себе? Он действительно хотел быть его другом или просто пожалел, как большинство учителей или взрослых?  
  
Лен захлопнул шкафчик и направился к главному входу, где увидел красный открытый джип Wrangler, принадлежащий Барри. Сам хозяин машины сидел на водительском сидении и копался в телефоне. Лен гулко сглотнул и вышел из школы.  _Хорошо, Лен, ты можешь это сделать…_  
  
Барри оторвался от телефона, завидев Лена, и выскочил из машины, широко улыбаясь.  
  
— Прости, я задержался, — начал было извиняться Лен, но Барри не дал ему договорить.  
  
— Без проблем, — сказал он и замахал в сторону машины, указывая Лену на пассажирское сидение. Лен сел, куда ему сказали, и Барри сам закрыл дверь машины и обошел ее с другой стороны.  
  
Лен был в машине… в машине Барри! Черт, он чувствовал, что краснеет. Когда Барри завел двигатель и покатил по дороге, Лен решил пристегнуться. Он слишком нервничал, чтобы вести беседу во время поездки, поэтому он просто смотрел на мелькающую разметку. Наверное, когда Лен воображал себе подобные ситуации, они в его голове были более неловкими. Но ему было просто приятно сидеть рядом с Барри.  
  
Они проехали тот самый маленький парк, который Лен помнил до сих пор, и въехали в район, о котором в детстве грезил Лен.  
  
Конечно, Барри жил именно здесь…  
  
Барри подъехал к одному из симпатичных домиков и припарковал машину. Лен отстегнул ремень и залюбовался двориком — он был чистым, трава зеленой и свежепостриженной с виду. С перил небольшого крыльца свешивались цветочные корзины, идеально подходящие дому. Ничего подобного в жилище Лена и близко не было.  
  
Он потянулся к ручке двери, завороженный тем, что увидел, и не сразу заметил, что Барри уже довольно долго ждет его и мнется возле капота машины.  
  
— Прости. — Лен поморщился. — Твой дом очень красивый.  
  
— Спасибо! Пойдем. — Они двинулись по узкой тропинке к передней части дома. Барри звонко протопал по ступенькам и громко крикнул «Я дома!», едва распахнул дверь. Затем он поманил Лена за собой. Из глубины дома донесся чей-то голос.  
  
— Привет, Барри, рады, что ты дома!  
  
Внутри дом не был похож на особняк, даже близко. Скорее маленький, уютный и теплый, что было особенно здорово, потому что отец Барри был врачом, которому из-за стрессовой работы требовался семейный очаг. Слева от Лена была гостиная с кожаным диваном и яркими подушками, возле стены стоял большой плоский телевизор. Чуть дальше виднелись двойные двери в столовую, которые сейчас были распахнуты. Справа — дверь в кабинет, возле которого была лестница, ведущая на второй этаж. Стены в доме были цвета шоколада, кругом висели семейные фотографии в рамках. Мебель в основном была темно-коричневой, что создавало дополнительный уют. В воздухе витал запах корицы. Лен не мог описать свои чувства… тепло, безопасно… это был дом,  _настоящий_  дом. У Лена такого никогда не было. Как же он мечтал о доме, о настоящем доме, где его ждут и о нем заботятся. Он хотел, чтобы его тоже встречали словами «рады, что ты дома». Конечно, в его голове это должен был произносить Барри, но… это были всего лишь мечты.  
  
Лен почувствовал, что Барри схватил его за руку, из-за чего у Лена чуть было не случился маленький инфаркт. Его провели через гостиную на кухню — никаких дверей, только яркий свет и приятные запахи, щекочущие нос. На кухне они увидели женщину в фартуке, которая перекладывала печенье с противня на тарелку.  
  
— Мам, это мой друг Лен. — Барри осторожно подтолкнул его вперед. Женщина отложила противень и обошла стол, протягивая руку Лену.  
  
— О-о-о, очень приятно с вами познакомиться. Я Нора, мама Барри.  
  
Она была потрясающе красивой и дружелюбной. Лен застенчиво улыбнулся.  
  
— Приятно познакомиться, — сказал он, едва повысив голос выше шепота.  
  
Барри ушел куда-то маме за спину. Нора продолжала смотреть на Лена.  
  
— Лен, боже, какой ты красивый. Твои глаза… — она наклонилась чуть ближе к нему и вздохнула, улыбаясь. — Была бы я на несколько лет моложе… — она заговорщически ему подмигнула.  
  
— Мама! — возмутился Барри, но его голос был какой-то глухой, будто он чем-то набил щеки.  
  
Нора продолжала улыбаться и даже не обернулась.  
  
— Бартоломью Генри Аллен,  _я знаю_ , что ты ешь печенье. — Она хитро подняла бровь, и Лен не мог не улыбнуться.  
  
Они одновременно оглянулись на Барри, который, хоть и стоял с полными щеками и держал в руке украденное печенье, делал вид, что ничего не происходит. Он быстро прожевал печенье, а то, что стащил, положил на место.  
  
— Неа! — гордо сказал он.  
  
Лен засмеялся. Было так сюрреалистично, стоять здесь, на этой просторной кухне, видеть Барри… который теперь смотрел прямо на него.  
  
Нора сделала глубокий вздох и снисходительно улыбнулась сыну.  
  
— Он просто невозможный, — сказала она, обращаясь к Лену. — Он обожает печенье с соленой карамелью, мне лучше печь его, когда Барри нет дома, он даже не дает ему остыть! — Барри пожал плечами и стащил еще одно печенье. — Угощайся, Лен.  
  
 _Любимое печенье Барри._  
  
— Да, спасибо. — Нора протянула Лену тарелку, и он неуверенно взял одно печенье, самое маленькое, откусил его и…  _О. Господи. Боже._  Это был рай, прямо как та картошка, но… это печенье было послано с небес.  
  
— Как же вкусно… — пробормотал Лен.  
  
— Видишь! — обрадованно воскликнул Барри. — Самое лучшее в мире печенье! Не магазинное, а испеченное специально для меня, — добавил он, самодовольно ухмыляясь.  
Нора покачала головой.  
  
— Да, оно не магазинное, поэтому я очень устаю и расстраиваюсь, когда печенье исчезает сразу после того, как я достаю его из духовки. — Барри сделал щенячьи глазки и быстро заморгал, глядя на маму. Она усмехнулась и перевела взгляд на Лена. — Вот что бывает, когда в семье один ребенок, он становится жутко испорченным. — Лен мог ее понять, Барри выглядел слишком милым, чтобы говорить ему «нет».  
  
— Лен, поужинаешь с нами? — спросила Нора.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, я хотел только забрать книги… — Лен не собирался навязываться этим гостеприимным людям.  
  
—  _Глупости_! — улыбнулась Нора, совсем как Барри. — Поужинай у нас. Надеюсь, тебе понравиться паста альфредо с курицей. — Лен ел что-то подобное, но это была не очень вкусная еда для разогрева в микроволновке. Он не мог себе представить, как миссис Аллен готовила такое. — Идите пока наверх, когда будет готов ужин, я вас позову, хорошо?  
  
— Отлично! — сказал Барри, снова сгребая печенье. Нора возмущенно уставилась на сына, но тот обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Это нам двоим! — он схватил еще несколько, а потом кивком головы показал Лену, куда идти.  
  
Он покорно пошел следом, но у дверей обернулся.  
  
— Миссис Аллен, спасибо за приглашение на ужин.  
  
Она улыбнулась.  
  
— Не стоит, Лен, и зови меня просто Нора.  
  
Он кивнул и поднялся наверх вслед за Барри. За первой дверью, судя по всему, была спальня — Лен заметил платяной шкаф и дверь в уборную, а потом увидел другую дверь в конце коридора.  
  
 _Комната Барри._  
  
Лен вошел внутрь и увидел маленькую двуспальную кровать, у стены напротив стоял комод, на котором возвышался телевизор. Справа был шкаф и небольшой письменный стол, а слева — книжная полка. Комната была слегка неряшливой, но не грязной. Кровать Барри заправил наполовину, а на стуле висело несколько рубашек. Никакого бардака и мусора.  
  
— Проходи, чувствуй себя как дома. — Барри отдал половину печенья Лену. — Надеюсь, тебя не смущает, что я не взял тарелку.  
  
— Все хорошо. — Барри мог их даже на пол уронить, Лен бы все равно их с удовольствием съел.  
  
Мысль была какой-то странной.  
  
Лен сунул в рот печенье и принялся разглядывать книжную полку. Барри не врал, он правда любил фэнтези. Барри тоже подошел к полке и вытащил три книги о Гарри Поттере и положил их на кровать.  
  
— Возьми первые три, а то все семь не дотащишь. — Из шкафа Барри выудил сумку и тоже бросил на кровать, одновременно жуя печенье.  
  
— Просто можешь дать мне первую, — предложил Лен. Ему не очень нравилась идея взять домой так много вещей Барри, он боялся, что с ними может что-то случиться.  
  
— Почему? — Барри пожал плечами. — Ты сможешь сразу начать читать следующую, а не ждать.  
  
Лен прожевал печенье. Если он возьмет еще одно, то не захочет ужинать. За сегодняшний день он ел так много… уже давно он настолько не наедался. Он подумал, что теперь Барри больше есть печенье не будет, потому что Лен держал его в руках. Он оглянулся в поисках салфетки, чтобы положить их куда-нибудь.  
  
Барри заметил его метания.  
  
— Наелся? — Лен кивнул. — Тогда я доем остальное! — он быстро сцапал остатки печенья и сунул в рот.  
  
Лен опешил. Его желудок снова крутанулся мертвой петлей. Какой же странный день. Он был уверен, что вот-вот проснется, и окажется, что все это сон. Как он очутился в комнате Барри, да еще и собирается ужинать с его семьей? Лиза будет волноваться. Она единственная знала о чувствах Лена к Барри. Черт, она знала об этом еще до того, как Лен вообще узнал его имя.  
  
Барри подошел к своей кровати и засунул книги в сумку.  
  
— Если захочешь взять что-то еще, скажи. — Барри повернулся к Лену и опустил сумку на пол, после чего предложил скоротать время до ужина за просмотром фильма. Он выбрал «Стражей галактики» — Лен безумно хотел увидеть этот фильм, но все никак не выдавалась возможность. Повествование и яркая картинка увлекли его с первых минут. Где-то в середине фильма Лен так увлекся, что лег на живот и подтянул одну из подушек к груди. Барри сидел рядом, и его ноги находились в районе талии Лена.  
  
Лен украдкой зарылся носом в подушку, пахнущую Барри. Безумие, но он так хотел… забрать эту подушку домой, чтобы спать с ней в обнимку. И когда запах начинал бы исчезать, он возвращался бы сюда и брал другую. Это же не совсем странно, да? Лен улыбнулся в подушку и почувствовал, как что-то тычется ему в бок. Сначала он не стал обращать внимания, но потом тычок повторился. Он оглянулся и понял, что это Барри пихает его ногой. Стоило Лену повернуться, Барри тут же сделал вид, что ничего не делал. Лен едва сдержался, чтобы его ущипнуть.  
  
— Нравится фильм?  
  
— Очень, — заверил его Лен. — Спасибо, Барри, знаешь… не думал, то может быть так спокойно с кем-то, кроме моей сестры.  
  
— Не благодари меня, Лен. Я же сказал, что хочу быть твоим другом.  
  
Лен улыбнулся и кивнул, снова поворачиваясь к телевизору. Он сунул нос в подушку и попытался сосредоточиться на фильме. Но нога Барри отвлекала — Лен напрягся всем телом, когда почувствовал, как чужие пальцы как бы невзначай касаются его бока.  _Боже, пожалуйста, не дай этому всему быть сном, пожалуйста!_  
  
Фильм закончился как раз к ужину. Когда Барри и Лен спустились вниз, открылась входная дверь.  
  
— Добрый вечер, — поприветствовал их отец Барри.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — все же нашелся Лен, радуясь, что не спасовал и не смутился.  
  
— Папа, это мой друг Леонард Снарт. Лен, это мой папа Генри. —  _Барри знал еще и его фамилию?_  Генри улыбнулся, и его улыбка была точно такой же, как у Барри. Наверное, Барри будет очень похож на него, когда станет старше. Мужчина был красивым, так что да, это было вполне возможно.  
  
Генри направился в кабинет, где начал разбирать вещи. Барри и Лен добрались до столовой, миссис Ал… Нора, да, Нора накрывала на стол.  
  
— Вам нужна помощь? — спросил Лен, и это было меньшее, что он мог сделать.  
  
Нора кивнула.  
  
— Спасибо, Лен. Барри, ты тоже иди сюда. — Лен пошел вслед за Норой на кухню, где она вручила ему две тарелки — одну с салатом, а вторую с чесночным хлебом, который пах просто божественно. — Поставь в середину стола.  
  
Лен сделал, как ему сказали, а потом снова вернулся на кухню. Нора давала ему тарелки с пастой, которые он относил на стол. К тому времени как мистер Аллен вернулся, на стол уже накрыли.  
  
Мистер и миссис Аллен сели во главе стола, а Барри и Лен устроились друг напротив друга. Нервы Лена были на пределе. Он никогда не присутствовал на таких семейных ужинах. Дома они ели перед телевизором или в своих углах, чтобы не видеться с отцом. А теперь Лен затопило приятное тепло. Если когда-нибудь у него будет свой дом… он будет ужинать со своей семьей именно так.  
  
Еда, как и ожидалось, была невероятной. Чертов рамен и каши не шли ни в какое сравнение. После нескольких реплик о прошедшем дне, мистер Аллен обратился к Лену.  
  
— Итак, Лен, вы с Барри учитесь вместе?  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
Мистер Аллен покачал головой.  
  
— Не нужно никаких «сэров», как и мистеров Алленов, а то я чувствую себя совсем старым.  
  
Лен кивнул. Генри мгновение поизучал его лицо, заставляя изрядно понервничать.  
  
— У тебя очень красивые глаза…  
  
— Я знаю, он покорил меня. Лен такой милый, так бы и съела, — добавила Нора, а Лен тут же покраснел до корней волос.  
  
— Папа! Скажи ей не смущать Лена!  
  
— А я не спорю, Барри! У твоей мамы отличный вкус в мужчинах, — довольно протянул он и лукаво улыбнулся, очевидно, имея в виду еще и себя.  
  
Барри запрокинул голову и проскулил что-то, а его родители рассмеялись. Он украдкой посмотрел на Лена и прошептал «прости». Лен захихикал, хотя в груди почему-то неприятно заныло сердце — вот как это, иметь хороших родителей…  
  
— Лен, у тебя есть братья или сестры? — спросила Нора.  
  
Лен снова улыбнулся, подумав о Лизе.  
  
— Да, сестра. Ну наполовину.  
  
— Да?  
  
— Моя мама умерла, когда мне было четыре. После этого отец сразу же женился, а потом родилась Лиза.  
  
— Сожалею о твоей маме, Лен, — сказал ему Генри.  
  
— Все хорошо, я почти ничего о ней не помню. Только если маму Лизы помню.  
  
— Помнишь? В прошедшем времени? — участливо спросила Нора.  
  
Лен заставил себя улыбнуться.  
  
— Да, она недолго жила с отцом… — конечно, он обращался с ней как с дерьмом. Если бы Лен мог, он бы тоже сбежал. — Она ушла, когда мне было лет девять-десять.  
  
— Ты живешь с отцом и сестрой?  
  
— Да. Ну, в основном с сестрой. Отец работает в ночную смену, он полицейский. Мы его почти не видим. Обычно он уходит около семи. — И слава богу. Лен почувствовал на себе взгляд Барри. Он был сообразительным и наверняка догадался, что Лен ходит домой пешком, потому что избегает встреч с отцом.  
  
— О! Может быть, Уэст его знает. — Генри посмотрел на Нору.  
  
— Возможно. Лен, я положу тебе что-нибудь вкусненькое с собой, угостишь сестру.  
  
— О нет, не стоит…  
  
— Глупости! — на этот раз это сказал Генри. У них это слово любимое?  
  
Они поужинали и, как сказала Нора, она упаковала с собой ему три контейнера — один с пастой, второй с салатом и хлебом, а третий с печеньем. Лен был счастлив, Барри подвез его до дома, потому что ему нужно было нести еще сумку с книгами. В половину девятого машина Барри подъехала к району Лена — он хотел, чтоб Барри высадил его за несколько кварталов, потому что показывать этому замечательному человеку свой ужасный дом было для Лена выше всяких сил. Но Барри даже слышать об этом не хотел. Он помог ему донести вещи до двери, но Лен все равно его не пустил, потому что знал, что в трейлере бардак (спасибо отцу). Но Барри (конечно!) оказался понимающим, пожелал ему спокойной ночи и уехал.  
  
Гостиная была завалена пустыми бутылками и несвежей едой. Лен разулся и прошел на кухню — точнее, в угол, где расположилась раковина, старый холодильник, микроволновка и плита. Поставив контейнеры на стол, Лен позвал сестру.  
  
Лиза высунулась из своей комнаты и подозрительно посмотрела сначала на Лена, а потом на еду.  
  
— Где ты был?  
  
— Ты не поверишь, сестренка! — сказал Лен, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
  


***

  
  
Прошло два месяца, но Бари по-прежнему с ним разговаривал. И не только разговаривал… они стали лучшими друзьями. Лен больше не нарезал круги по городу после школы, вместо этого он почти каждый день проводил с Алленами. Иногда Барри застревал в школе на дополнительных занятиях, в такие дни Лена подвозила Кейтлин, она жила в квартале от дома Барри. Даже Лиза несколько ходила вместе с Леном. Он не знал, как к этому всему относиться. Когда сестра пришла с ним, он ерзал от ее пристальных взглядов, а он и так прилично нервничал из-за присутствия Барри.  
  
Все стало каким-то обычным, рутинным. Лен иногда даже не стучал, когда заходил, просто оставлял вещи в комнате Барри и возвращался на кухню. Он упросил Нору научить его готовить. Это было своего рода оправдание для него самого, ведь Аллены продолжали угощать его ужином почти ежедневно. Частично это было правдой, но… Лен хотел научиться готовить любимые блюда Барри. Он продолжал мечтать о том, что когда-нибудь они с Барри будут вместе, и от этого его сердце буквально парило.  
  
Первым делом Лен выведал, как печь это потрясающее печенье. Нора была безумно счастлива поделиться с Леном рецептом, учитывая то, что ей приходилось печь просто горы печенья из-за аппетитов Барри. Теперь же Лен делал их сам и не мог не улыбаться, потому что Барри ел их с таким же энтузиазмом, как и печенье, испеченное его мамой. Лен был в полнейшем восторге, даже если они были просто друзьями, Барри стал частью его повседневной жизни, как Лен и мечтал.  
  


***

  
  
Это было в пятницу, во второй половине дня. Лена привезла Кейтлин, потому что у Барри были дела. Он вошел в дом и сразу увидел Нору, которая занималась готовкой.  
  
— Привет! — Лен улыбнулся. Нора стала ему «мамой», которой у него никогда не было. Он так сильно привязался к этой женщине, ему нравилось проводить с ней время на кухне, особенно когда Барри был рядом. Она всегда над Леном подшучивала, но он никогда не обижался.  
  
— Чем помочь? — спросил он.  
  
— Нужно почистить картошку, интерн! — они рассмеялись. Нора всегда так над ним посмеивалась, даже в отсутствие доктора Генри.  
  
Лен вымыл руки, чтобы заняться картошкой.  
  
— Что готовим сегодня?  
  
— Курицу с картошкой в горшочках. Это довольно просто, но нужно много времени.  
  
Она проинструктировала его, и они занялись ужином. Лен понял, что у него есть определенный талант к приготовлению еды, особенно ему нравилась выпечка. Он уже успел запомнить, что и где расположено на кухне Алленов, и теперь они с Норой стали настоящей командой.  
  
Лен заглянул в банку с печеньем и с удивлением обнаружил, что осталось всего три штуки.  
  
— Он уже все слопал? Я же испек их вчера!  
  
— Я же говорила, что он просто невозможен, — рассмеялась Нора. — Думаю, что он ест их едва ли не быстрее, чем ты их делаешь.  
  
 _Правда?.._  
  
— Да, но… как он может столько есть и не поправляться?  
  
— У него три спортивных секции, именно для того, чтобы сжигать калории.  
  
Лен покачал головой и закрыл банку, вернулся к разделочной доске и начал нарезать овощи.  
  
— Я ем половину того, что съедает Барри, и уже набрал фунтов десять.  
  
— Я заметила. Раньше ты был слишком худым. Наконец-то поправился! — подмигнула Нора, заставив Лена покраснеть.  
  
 _Если Норе он нравится, то, может, и Барри… нет, это глупо, Лен, перестань._  
  
Тут хлопнула дверь, и из прихожей донесся возглас: «я дома!».  
  
— Привет, Барри! — хором сказали Нора и Лен, после чего рассмеялись.  
  
Сияющий Барри влетел на кухню. Лен кивнул ему и вернулся к нарезке овощей. Барри принюхался и снова схватил банку с печеньем. Как только он понял, что банка почти пуста, то сразу же погрустнел.  
  
— Вы меня больше не любите? — обиженно спросил он.  
  
— Барри, не драматизируй, — фыркнула Нора. — Завтра сделаю еще. А Лен сейчас будет помогать мне с ужином.  
  
Барри захрустел печеньем и наклонился к Лену.  
  
— Вообще-то твое вкуснее…  
  
— Что ты там говоришь такое?  
  
— Ничего, мам!  
  
 _Барри… Барри любит его печенье? Больше маминого? Его печенье? Его… а-а-а-а!_  
  
Лен залился краской, попытался сделать вид, что ничего не происходит и сосредоточиться на своей задаче, но не смог. Боковым взглядом он проследил за Барри, который утащил последнее печенье и ушел к себе в комнату.  
  
Лен закончил дела, и Нора отпустила его. Но он не торопился подняться в комнату Барри, потому что все еще раздумывал над его словами. Когда он наконец заглянул в спальню Барри, тот сидел за столом, видимо, корпел над домашним заданием. Лен забрался на кровать. Ему было так комфортно здесь, с самого первого дня. Это было похоже на настоящий дом, где был Барри… где было его сердце.  
  
Он глянул на Барри, который отвлекся от своих тетрадок.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Я все еще злюсь из-за печенья.  
  
Лен рассмеялся.  
  
— Правда? Если хочешь, я завтра приду и испеку побольше.  
  
— Да?  
  
Обычно они не тусовались по выходным. Лен оставался дома, чтобы следить за сестрой. По телефону они тоже не общались, потому что у Лена его попросту не было.  
  
— Да, если хочешь. — Лен пожал плечами. Ему понравилась идея увидеться с Барри еще и в субботу.  
  
— Конечно! — радостно закивал Барри.  
  
Они включили телевизор и начали листать каналы. На одном вдруг мелькнула сцена поцелуя. Лен не обратил внимания, продолжая щелкать пультом.  
  
Барри вдруг повернулся к нему.  
  
— Эй… у меня вопрос.  
  
— Давай. — Лен по-прежнему смотрел в экран.  
  
— У тебя… ну… я хочу спросить… ты когда-нибудь целовался? — Лен резко вздрогнул, но ни слова не сказал. — Думаю, что нет. — Барри почему-то улыбнулся.  
  
— Нет, конечно, кого бы я целовал? — Лена привлекал только Барри, и черт возьми, он не собирался целовать кого-то другого.  
  
— Мне просто интересно. Я тоже никого не целовал.  
  
 _Пф-ф-ф-ф… что? ЧТО?_  
  
Лен в замешательстве уставился на Барри.  
  
— Ты встречался с Пэтти два месяца. И вы ни разу не целовались?  
  
Барри так далеко закатил глаза, что Лен даже подумал, что он хлопнулся в обморок.  
  
— Лен, ты же знаешь, что я ненавижу сплетни и всякое подобное дерьмо? — Лен кивнул. — Вот. Пэтти сама решила всем рассказать, что мы встречаемся. Я понятия об этом не имел, только через два месяца до меня дошло, вот такой вот я тормоз. Не было никакого разрыва, я только распсиховался, когда узнал про все это дерьмо, и заставил ее всем сказать, что все кончено. — Барри рассеянно потер нос.  
  
 _Пэтти не встречалась с Барри… это слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой._  
  
— Так вы и сексом не занимались?  
  
 _Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…_  
  
— Что? Нет, черт возьми! — Барри практически подскочил на месте и побледнел как простыня.  
  
 _ДА-А-А-А-А! Самый. Лучший. День._  
  
— Она что, сказала, что у нас был секс?  
  
— Да… сначала я слышал только сплетни. Но потом у нас был общий урок и… я услышал, как она рассказывает об этом своим подружкам.  
  
— Я умру. — Барри откинулся на спинку стула и растрепал волосы. — Поверить не могу, что вся школа думает, что я с ней спал.  
  
Лену было жалко Барри, но его сердце билось в бешеном ритме. Барри не занимался с ней сексом… он с ней даже не встречался! Еще раз ха, катись, Пэтти! Непонятно, почему для него это имело такое значение, ведь шансов от этого у Лена не стало больше, но… все же.  
  
— Ну, ты же от меня это слышал. Я с ней не встречался и сексом не занимался. — Голос Барри дрогнул. — Она не в моем вкусе.  
  
Лен ощутил приступ ревности, едва успев подумать о том, что у Барри есть какой-то типаж. Он постарался заглушить это чувство. У него не было права на ревность.  
  
Лен поднялся с кровати и сосредоточился на книжной полке, будто выбирал себе новую книгу.  
  
— Не в твоем вкусе? — все же ему было любопытно узнать, какие девушки ему нравятся. Он украдкой посмотрел на Барри и заметил, что тот поднял голову и явно воодушевился. — Может, я угадаю? Фигуристая, смуглая кожа, зеленые глаза, дружелюбная…  
  
— Ты описываешь Айрис? — рассмеялся Барри.  
  
— В основно. Я всегда думал, что из вас выйдет довольно милая пара. — Лен заставил себя улыбнуться, но внутри все заледенело.  
  
— Нет, Айрис классная, но точно не в моем вкусе.  
  
— Ладно… — Лен нахмурился. — Тогда… Сара?  
  
Барри скривился.  
  
— Никогда в жизни!  
  
— Хорошо, тогда, может, она худенькая, высокая, с длинными каштановыми волосами?  
  
— М-м-м… звучит, будто ты описываешь Кейтлин, но нет. И близко нет.  
  
— Близко нет? Небольшого роста. — Лен старался говорить невозмутимо, но услышал, что Барри встает со своего места.  
  
Лен развернулся, попятился, и в итоге Барри буквально втиснул его в шкаф, напирая и смотря прямо в глаза.  
  
— Хочешь, я скажу, в каком месте ты уже в который раз ошибаешься?  
  
Барри был так близко, что Лен чувствовал запах его туалетной воды, его шампуня и, черт побери, его пота. Лен гулко сглотнул.  
  
— Где?  
  
Барри сделал еще один крошечный шаг, прижимаясь к Лену. Тот едва мог думать. Целую минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а потом Барри шепотом произнес:  
  
— Начиная с  _она._  
  
Он имел в виду…  _ой._  
  
Барри обхватил лицо Лена, наклонился и... прижался к его губам. У Лена ноги мгновенно превратились в желе, желудок рухнул в пятки, в голове что-то взорвалось, но за ускользающий хвост одной мысли Лен ухватиться успел.  
  
 _Он целовал Барри Аллена… нет, Барри Аллен целовал его. Сам!_  
  
Все закончилось, не успев начаться. Барри отстранился и улыбнулся, глядя на Лена.  
  
— Ты не представляешь, как долго я хотел это сделать, — прошептал он.  
  
Лен разинул рот. Что он мог сейчас сказать? Он не хотел показаться еще большим идиотом и выпалить, что влюблен в Барри с шести лет после одного чертового поцелуя, или, что еще хуже, вдруг ляпнуть, что «хотел его с шести лет», ужас какой. Он почувствовал, что вот-вот расплачется. Слишком много чувств для одного момента, слишком много всего. Поэтому Лен сделал единственное, что смог придумать. Он обхватил Барри за шею и потянул на себя, снова целуя.  
  
Барри охотно ответил, обнял Лена за талию, прижимаясь к нему всем телом, а потом наклонил голову, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Лен едва не потерял сознание, когда почувствовал, как горячий язык Барри скользит по его нижней губе. Лен приоткрыл рот, позволяя Барри…  _позволяя_. Их языки встретились. Барри наклонил голову еще больше, очерчивая языком кромку зубов, заставив Лена позорно застонать. Черт побери, это было потрясающе, невероятно, фантастически. Он вообще не хотел прекращать эти волнующие поцелуи. Больше Лену не нужно было дышать, он был с радостью умер от недостатка кислорода во время поцелуя. Но Барри все же отступил, тяжело и прерывисто дыша. Но Лен останавливаться не хотел. Он поцеловал Барри в гладкую линию челюсти, спустился ниже, туда, где бешено стучал пульс, и прикусил кожу, втягивая ее в рот. Барри заскулил, и это был чертовски сексуальный звук. Лен всосал кожу сильнее, стремясь снова услышать, как стонет Барри, буквально вжал в себя его стройное тело. Барри дернулся, откинул голову назад, одной рукой схватил Лена за подбородок и поцеловал его. Толкнулся языком в рот, издавая стоны на грани рычания. Лену понравилось, как это звучит, более… господи, Барри и правда почти рычал. Лен скользнул языком вдоль языка Барри, мурлыкая, когда почувствовал, как Барри дрожит всем телом. Лен действительно мог умереть прямо сейчас, он был так чертовски счастлив — он поцеловал Барри Аллен, миссия выполнена… он сделал это!  
  
— Ребята, ужин готов! — позвала Нора с первого этажа.  
  
Барри отступил, дыша через раз.  
  
— Хорошо, мама, — крикнул он, в упор глядя на Лена и кусая губы. — Бля, твоя губы… — он поднял руку и погладил большим пальцем нижнюю губу Лена. — Не хочу переставать тебя целовать. — Он снова наклонился и поцеловал Лена в щеку.  
  
 _Я тоже, я тоже, я тоже!_  
  
Лен опустил голову ему на плечо, пытаясь контролировать свои чувства. Глаза начало жечь, и Лен не смог сдержаться. Эмоции захлестнули его лавиной.  
  
— Эй, Ленни. — Барри коснулся его щеки. — Нет, нет, нет, не надо.  
  
— Я… прости, я просто…не могу поверить… ты… ты поцеловал меня? Я… никогда не думал… мечтал… я нужен… тебе?  
  
— Лен, что ты… самый красивый, милый и самый заботливый человек, которого я когда-либо встречал. Я так долго хотел, чтобы ты… — Барри считал его настоящим — не просто мусором из трейлера, как другие? Боже.  
  
— Давай, не нужно слез… пойдем ужинать? — Барри снова погладил Лена по щеке, стирая одинокую слезинку.  
  
— Да… — прошептал Лен, застенчиво улыбаясь.  
  


***

  
  
 _ **Прошло шесть лет.**_  
  
Лен положил последнюю печеньку в одну из пяти банок, после чего открыл нижний шкаф и спрятал банку в самую глубину.  
  
— Будем надеяться, что так они продержаться больше двух дней.  
  
Он старательно вымыл руки, стараясь не закапать водой одежду. Сегодня у Барри был выпускной, и Лен хотел выглядеть опрятно. Он поверить не мог, что Барри наконец окончил судебно-медицинский факультет, и Лен очень им гордился. Лен отказался от поступления в колледж, это было не для него. Однако благодаря Норе он устроился на работу в местную пекарню. Она была на грани банкротства, когда Лен туда устроился, а теперь стала одной из самых популярных в городе.  
  
Начало их отношений было трудным. Хотя Лен был в полнейшем шоке, когда узнал, что нравится Барри, но он не совсем съехал с катушек от счастья и хотел сохранить остаток рассудка. Ему пришлось буквально умолять Барри молчать об их отношениях. Он боялся, что отец узнает. Барри первые несколько месяцев ужасно злился. Они прошли трудный путь, но были вместе.  
  
Уже шесть лет.  
  
Лен снова посмотрел на часы — они собирались встретиться в ресторане в семь, и Барри должен был вернуться домой час назад. Лен решил ему позвонить и пошел за телефоном, но тут дверь распахнулась и в квартиру влетел его запыхавшийся визави.  
  
— Барри! Ты опоздал, — проворчал Лен.  
  
— Знаю-знаю, любимый, прости! — он улыбнулся. — Переоденусь за минуту! — он кинулся в спальню, прижимая к груди свою сумку.  
  
Лен покачал головой и оглядел дом, чтобы убедиться, что все в порядке. Дома у них с Барри был темно-коричневый диван, остальная мебель была тоже в тон. На стенах кругом висели фотографии. Пахло корицей, хотя Лен ничего с корицей не готовил. Было тепло… спокойной… как дома. Лен вдохнул и украдкой потер глаза. У них был свой дом. У него и… Барри. Его мечта стала реальностью, мечта его детства. Лен улыбнулся сам себе.  
  
Он подошел к своей любимой фотографии. Они сделали ее сразу после того, как перевезли все вещи в эту квартиру. Они жутко устали и заказали пиццу, уселись на пол, потому что мебель еще не привезли. Лен устроился головой на плече Барри и мгновенно уснул. Барри решил, что это идеальное время для фотографии. Он взял свой телефон, чмокнул Лена в макушку и сделал снимок.  
  
Жизнь Лен стала прекрасной, и все благодаря любви.  
  
Барри подошел к Лену сзади и крепко обнял, после чего поцеловал в шею.  
  
— Видишь, две минуты, — прошептал он.  
  
Лен улыбнулся и откинул голову назад.  
  
— Мы все равно опоздаем.  
  
— Это моя ночь, и я могу опаздывать сколько я захочу.  
  
Лен повернулся и с нежностью поцеловал Барри.  
  
— Давай, выпускник, пойдем кормить твой бездонный живот.  
  
Он хотел было отойти, но Барри его удержал.  
  
— Мы можем опоздать еще на несколько минут, у меня есть кое-что для тебя, — прошептал Барри. Он вытащил из кармана коробочку. Лен замер.  
  
Внутри коробочки был… одуванчик.  
  
Лен снова почувствовал, как его глаза заслезились.  
  
 _Быть не может… не может быть._  
  
— Улыбнись, этот цветок для тебя.  
  
Он помнил?..  
  
Барри протянул цветок Лену, и в коробочке осталось только кольцо. Лен продолжал молчать, не веря своим глазам, а Барри опустился на одно колено.  
  
— Лен, любовь моя, как только я увидел тебя плачущим на той качели, я ничего больше не хотел, кроме как быть с тобой. Но знал, что тогда еще слишком рано, и ты мне не откроешься, я должен был стать тем, кого ты сможешь захотеть видеть рядом с собой, чтобы я смог дать тебе все, что нужно. Я усердно учился, получил права, занимался спортом… чтобы стать более популярным. Все, что я делал — я делала ради тебя, Лен. И все, что я хочу, это быть таким же цветком для тебя, чтобы ты улыбался до конца жизни. Леонард Снарт, ты выйдешь за меня?  
  
Лен не смог сдержать слез, а его сердце рванулось к горлу. Он вообще не мог говорить. Барри просто… делает ему… предложение? Хочет выйти за него? Он будет мужем Барри?  
  
Лен просто кивнул, наполовину плача, наполовину смеясь. Лицо Барри озарилось улыбкой, и он встал и аккуратно надел кольцо Лену на палец.  
  
 _Тот самый день…_  
  
— Я не думал, что ты помнишь…  
  
— Конечно, я помню. — Барри оставлял легкие поцелуи по всему лицу Лена, похожие на касания бабочки. — В тот день я встретил любовь всей своей жизни. — Он улыбнулся, и у Лена перехватило дыхание.  
  
Может, Лен все же был везучим парнем…  
  


***

  
  
 ** _Тот день, когда Лен впервые побывал дома у Барри._**  
  
— Я вернулся! — объявил Барри. Он только что отвез Лена домой, и теперь его буквально распирало от восторга. Он жутко собой гордился — у него наконец-то хватило смелости поговорить с Леном. Они даже пообедали вместе! Но это еще не все, Лен пришел к нему домой, в ЕГО спальню! Боже! Барри никогда не будет стирать наволочку с той подушки, которую обнимал Лен. Он выглядел таким милым, когда лежал на кровати…  _на кровати_! Как, черт возьми, Барри должен был себя контролировать? Он не сдержался и в шутки пихнул Лена ногой. Он просто очень хотел к нему прикоснуться. А то, как Лен смеялся на кухне? Боже, он смеялся над Барри, да какая разница… это было потрясающе.  
  
— Так это был тот самый знаменитый Лен? — спросила мама, заглядывая в гостиную.  
  
— Да! — воскликнул Барри.  
  
— Он мне понравился. Вы так мило общались, и его глаза… безумно красивые глаза, — заметил папа Барри.  
  
— Барри, у тебя отличный вкус! Он очень красивый и мне понравился.  
  
Барри гневно фыркнул и демонстративно затопал вверх по лестнице.  
  
— Мам, я был бы признателен, если бы ты перестала флиртовать с моим будущим мужем! — с притворным возмущением крикнул он.  
  
Нора и Генри расхохотались.  
  
Серьезно, наглость некоторых людей просто…


End file.
